The role of information processing biases (e.g. distortions in attention, interpretation, and memory) in the onset and maintenance of anxiety disorders in childhood is understudied. This is concerning given the large number of children suffering from anxiety and the evidence from adult populations that biases likely play a significant role in the persistence of pathological anxiety. Research suggests that anxious youth show patterns of information processing biases similar to adults (biases toward threat-relevant information); however, the nature of these biases and the age at which they are established is unclear. This study will investigate biases in attention, interpretation, and memory, in spider fearful and non-fearful children (age 9-10; N=30 per fear group) and young adults (age 18-19; N=30 per fear group) to evaluate predictions from cognitive theories of anxiety and fear. Interactions between information processing biases and an established risk factor for anxiety (behavioral inhibition) will be examined for their ability to predict subjective distress, avoidance, and habituation. Better understanding of information processing biases is critical to improve on prevention and intervention efforts for anxiety.